Here comes lilly!
by moshigal156
Summary: What would happen if spike had a little sister who was cheeky, adventurous and imaginative and became best friends with brawn, a tough, manly, autobot who usually doesn't like to hang out with little kids? I failed at this summary! The story is WAY better then the summary! I gotta work on my summaries. TTATT


**Hello! Okay this is my first time doing a story that has anything to do with g1 transformers, so if the personalitiys are a bit off its not my falut! I do nout own transformers g1. I only own my OC Lilly, so therefore you can't sue me. SO HA! Plz review and no flames plz! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I sat happily on the train station bench, waiting happily and excitedly for my dad to arrive. I was a bit nervous to see my dad again. The last time I had seen him and my big brother, was when I was about three. At that time, my mom had just died, so my dad sent me southern california to live with my grandparents for a while, and now, I was sitting where I had sat six and a half years ago, waiting for my dad to come and take me back home for the first time in six and a half years. I was nine and a half now and I could hardly wait to see my dad and big brother again. I looked at the photo I was given again and looked at the two men on it. One of them was shorter then the other and had a thick, brown, mop of hair on his head. That was my big brother, spike, and the taller man, with shorter brown hair and looked older and more responsible was my dad, sparkplug, I smiled at the picture and brushed my dark brown, gold high litghted, bangs, out of my eyes and ran my hand over one of my pig tails while swinging my legs happily and nevously. Over the phone, my dad had said that after he picked me up, I would be meeting some new friends of his and spike's, and what made mr so excited and yet nervous at the same was that dadhad said that they are out of this world. "_I wonder what he ment by that? Maybe it means I get to meet the moon man._" I giggled at my sillyness. "_That would be funny! But I doubt thats who I'm gonna be meeting. Maybe I'm meeting the boogie man!_" I snorted with a cheeky grin on my face. "_Hehehe! That would be even funnier! But come on lilly! Get serious! Your not gonna meet the boogie man or the moon man! But it would be funny!_" I was so busy smiling and giggling at my imagination that I didn't hear my dad come up to me. My dad placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hellow prinsess." I squealed and turned around to face my dad for the first time sense I was three. "Hi daddy!" I practicly jumped on him and wraped my arms around him, nearly knocking him over in the prosess. "I missed you SOOOOOOO much!" Dad just smiled and ran his free hand threw one of my pig tails. "You've grown so much sense the last time I saw you... You ready to go?" I let go of my dad and picked up my bag and my stuffed tiger, smiling happily. "Yep!" My dad grabed the other bags that I couldn't grab and lead me out of the train station. "Thens lets go." I skiped happily behind my dad and humed 'puff the magic dragon' the whole way to the car. I liked his car, it was a yellow slug-bug. I goy in the back seat while huging my stuffed tiger and buckled the seat belt and waited for dad to get in. After about five minuets, dad got in and started the car, then we were off. On the way, I asked a bunch of qustions, tring to figure out who I would be meeting. I tapped my chin in thought with a smile on my face. "Am I gonna meet the boogie man?" My dad chuckeled and shook his head. I pulled on one of my pig tails, gently. "Am I gonna meet the moon man?" My dad laughed and shook his head. "Nope." I pursed my lips. "Is it... Big foot?" My dad laughed. "Not even close lilly. Don't worry you'll find out soon." I pouted playfully and crossed my arms. "No fair!" My dad laughed again. "I can tell you are gonna make things way more interesting at the base." I unfolded may arms and went back to smiling. "Base? Oh! Oh! Oh! I think I know where we're going now! Are we going to area 51 to meet a bunch of scientist guy?" My dad cracked up. "you have quite the imagination lilly, and no, I'm afraid we're not going to area 51 to meet scientist guys, but some of me and spikes friends are scientists." I pouted playfully again. "Why won't you tell me?" My dad chuckeled. "Because its a surprise. Also, spike and our friends don't know you're coming, so its a surprise for them too." I perked up a bit. "How come you didn't tell spike that I wascoming back?" "I wanted to surprise him. After all, he'll know its you because you used to jump on him and me all the time when ever me or spike had to go some where and you almost knocked us over every time in the process of doing so." I giggled and I swear that the car giggled too, but I was to tired to care. I layed my head down on the seat belt and fell asleep, still wondering who I was gonna meet.

I smiled as I watched my daughter sleep with a smile on her face. I thought it was gonna be quiet for the rest of the ride to the autobot base, but I was proven wrong when bumblebee spoke up. "So this is spike's little sister?" I noded. "Yep. She's a very sweet and imaginitive, little girl." "I'll say... Who's the 'boogie man'?" I chuckled. "I'm sure lilly will tell you ALL bout the boogie man when she wakes up and I introduce you and the rest of the autobots to her. She likes to talk." I laughed when I felt bumblebee go ridged under me. "Don't worry. Lilly likes to talk, but she dosen't talk as much as bluestreak." I smirked when bumblebee sighed. "Thank goodness! Do you think when she meets the rest of the autobots she'll freak out?" I shook my head. "No. Lilly will probably be shocked at first, then start asking a bunch of qustions and try to become friends with everybody." I felt bumblebee shift. "I hope so..." I just laughed and shook my head. "Don't worry bumblebee. She'll get along with everyone just fine."

I slowly opened my eyes as we came to a stop. I yawned and stretched then rubbed my eyes. "Are we there yet?" My dad turned around to face me with a smile on his face. "Yep, we're there." I smiled and practicly jumped out of the car and looked around. We were right in front of a vlocano that had some kind of space ship inbeded in the front side of it. "This is cool!" I turned back to my had and skipe up to him. "Why did we come to a volcano daddy?" My dad gently brushed my bangs out og my eyes. "we're here to meet mine and spike's friends." My hazle eyes lit up and I started jumping up and down. "Who are they? They live in a volcano? Thats awesome! Where are they? Are they inside? What do they look like? How tall are they? How many are there? How-" My dad stopped me from asking any qustions with a chuckle. "Your about to meet one of them right now." I looked around and pouted when I didn't see anybody. "But daddy, I don't see anyone else here except me and you." A new voice spoke up that I didn't reconize. "And me." I turned and watched as the car I had rode here with my dad became a giant robot. I stared up at him with wonder before turning back to my dad. "This is SOOOOOO COOL! This is even better then meeting the moon man and the boogie man!" The car turned robot made a sound smilalar to the sound of someone clearing his throat. I turned to face the robot again, he looked pretty shy. "I'm bumblebee." I grined. "I'm lilly! But you probably already know who I am." Bumblebee noded. "I know, your dad told me lots about you. By the way,who is 'the boogie man' and ''the moon man'?" I giggled before making the most serious face that I could. "The boogie man is the creepy monster guy that hides under peoples beds and when night comes he pops out and scares the living day lights out of them, then he eats them whole." I held back a snort at the look on bumblebee's face. "But I'm not scared of the boogie man, because I always go to bed with a flash light and a metal baseball bat. The boogie man hates light and is weak against metal that moves swiftly." I bit my toung, trying to keep myself from laughing out loud at bumblebee's face. "And the moon man is my arch space enemy!" Bumblebee looked at me as if I had lost my mind, but i ignored it and pretended to be in outer space. I ran around, lost in my imaination while my dad and bumblebee talked about something. When my dad finally called me back over, I had gotten all my wiggles out so I wasn'tas jumpy any more. My dad took my hand and lead me into what was called. 'The autobot base.' But I'm going to call it. 'Seceret mountain fort awesome.' The next bot I met was jazz, I liked him! He was fun to hang around with, and not long after that I met prowl, he wasn't as much fun as jazz, infact, I think I made him glitch because I asked so many wacky qustions and did so many random things. Then FINALLY we got the the main room where most of the autobots were and my big brother spike. The moment I saw him I jumped with as much speed and strength as i could gather and yelled as loud as I could. "Bubbybubbybubbybubbybubbybub bybubbybubbybubbybubbybubby!" Spike turned around along with the other autobots in the room, only to get knocked over and sent flying several feet. "What the?- GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sat on spike's stomach and hugged both his legs tightly. "BUBBY!" Spike layed there for a minuet before realizing who I was. "Wait a minuet! I only knew ONE person who called mr bubby and could jump like THAT!" Spike looked up at my smiling face. "Lilly?" I made my deadpanned face. "No! Its the queen of england!" Spike stroked one of my pig tails. "Yep! Deffinatly lilly." I made my sarcasm face. "Gee! Thanks captain obvious! I didn't know that!" My dad and bumblebee came running in. I cracked up at the face my dad was making. "LILLY! Why did you do that?!" I giggled and hugged spike's legs tighter. "Because thats the way I am! Silly, wacky and awesome!" My dad sighed in defeat and spike poked my leg. "Lilly?Can you get off me now?"I smiled. "Okay!" I think spike regreted telling me to get off him because I used him as a launching pad. I literally jupedoff of spike and onto my dad, knocking him over in the process. My dad managed to get while holding me and introduced mr to the autobots in the room. "Sorry about that. This is lilly, spike's younger sister." I let go of my dad and stood by myself. Making my 'Happy, inocent, child, that couldn't do anything wrong, face' A grumpy, red and white bot, sniffed. "And a lot more energetic." I giggled and made a peace sign with my right hand. "Yep! My grandma says that I could compete with the energizer rabbit!" A WAY shorter bot that was green and yellow with a smooth grey helmet answered to that. "What gave it away kid? The way you takled spike I'm not surprised that your grandma says that." I pouted. "I didn't takle him! I just jumped on him with more force then needed for a hug!" The bot noded. "Riiiiiiiiiight!" I pouted some more but stopped when the biggest one walked over to me and crouched down so that I was eye to opic with him. I smiled cheekily and waved cutely. I swear I saw a amusment in his optics! He gently ran his index finger over my pig tails and bangs before facing my dad. "Sparkplug. Why did you not inform us of lilly's arival?" My dad just smiled. "It was a surprise." My dad continued to smile as he truned to me. "Lilly? Why don't you go with spike so he can show you around the base." I smiled. "Okay!" I happily jumped on spikes back and got into a riding position. "You heard dad! ON WARD NOBLE STEED!" Spike scowled. "I'm not a horse you crazy nine year old!" I knew he was joking so I raised my leg. "HIGH HO SLIVER AWAY!" I brought my leg down on spike's side, making him yelp and start running. "OOOOOOOWWWW! Okay! Okay! I'm going! Just stop kicking me!

Brawn chuckled quietly as he watched lilly take off on spike's back, like he was a horse. "_Cheeky little girl. I can tell that she's gonna make a big difference around the base. She certianly has a lot of energy for a nine year old. Seeing how she basicly takled two men that are almost three times her size. I'm probably gonna get along well with her. _Brawn scowled. _"GREAT! Now I'm going soft!_"

Hehehe! I had fun writing this chapter. So do u guys think I should have lilly and brawn have a friendship? Because I think I'm going to do that. Once again I do not own transformers g1. I only own my OC lilly. Plz review and no flames plz! Bye-Bye! 8D


End file.
